


Need

by luciblue



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciblue/pseuds/luciblue
Summary: CJ has needs, Toby fulfills them. Post-Admin filth. PWP as always!





	Need

“I just don’t understand how we are supposed to work with this regime,” she sobbed violently into her hands. 

CJ had just come home from work at the foundation she ran. It was late. Toby held her close to him on the couch, on which she had thrown herself after taking off her coat as soon as she got home. 

“What if they go back to repressing their citizens? What if war breaks out? What if—"

Cupping her cheek, Toby cut her off. “CJ,” he said, in a calm, gravelly tone, “CJ. You’re spiraling. You’re not going to be able to solve this problem tonight, but it’s very late and you need some sleep.” He looked into her eyes with concern as she searched within his for security. While rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he continued warmly, “Do you need me to help you get centered?” He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back while stroking her hair. 

CJ breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms around him, her face nuzzled at the juncture of his neck and shoulders. “Yes,” she responded, her voice grave and desperate. “Yes, I need that. How do you always know what I need?” 

He kissed her temple tenderly as he held her shuddering body close to him, stroking her back. “Because I love you. Come,” he said assuredly, as he rose to lead her to the bedroom down the hall. 

Once in the bedroom, Toby quietly shut the door behind them, and took CJ’s face in his hands and kissed her deeply. After a few moments he broke the kiss and looked into her steely blue eyes, hands cupping her cheeks. 

“As of right now, you are not to speak unless asked to speak. You may not move until I explicitly tell you to do so. You may not take any action until I give you permission to do so. Do you accept these terms, Claudia?”

CJ looked deep into Toby’s brown eyes, which reflected nothing but kindness, concern, and respect. 

“I do,” she responded quietly while nodding. 

“Good. You can undress for me now.”

Toby moved to sit at the center of the bed with his back against the pillows as he watched his wife carefully and quietly remove her clothes. The rings he had given her sparkled in the low light of their bedroom. She folded her clothes and placed them on the chair in the corner and stood naked before him. 

“Come here,” he gently commanded, patting his lap. 

CJ approached the bed and crawled over to Toby, and laid herself across him, her ass over his thighs. He stroked her shoulder blades, and down her back, gently. 

Toby didn’t wait, didn’t give her warning, didn’t prep her; he knew CJ’s mind was crowded with anxiety and was proving to be toxic to her mental health. She needed to be removed from the pressures of decision making and be given a physical distraction from her crowded thoughts. 

Several quick, hard blows rained down on her ass and upper thighs - sweet stings that drew rushes of blood between her legs. CJ moaned, and Toby caressed her bottom after the first moments of her spanking to give her a quick break, continuing to caress and soothe her bottom. Breaks were key in times like these to make this last longer; she needed this to go on for a while to allay her stress. 

Alternating between coming down hard and light, Toby continued by giving CJ a few light slaps before he increased his speed and pressure. It didn’t take long for CJ to begin crying again, releasing her stress, experiencing pain and pleasure mixed together in a blissful, indescribable feeling. Her ass stung, yet she was so incredibly wet. 

Toby continued to spank her perfect bottom until it became watermelon red and he could feel CJ start to pull away from his blows. He knew it would take just a bit more to push her to her safeword - she continued to cry and hiss at the feeling, but he could also feel the heat from between her legs and wetness starting to drip down onto his own underwear. 

Applying soothing touches to her hindquarters, Toby motioned for CJ to turn over, and gathered her in his arms, cradling her. 

“Spread your legs,” he commanded gently. CJ obliged, as she sat in his lap, her face streaked with tears. 

“You are so good when you listen to me. Do you know how good you are?” He crooned at her deeply. She nodded affirmatively and rested her head against his collarbone, holding onto him tightly. 

“You were so good with that spanking. Do you feel better?” He cupped her cheek in his hand, drying her tears, and looked at her red-rimmed eyes. 

“Yes. I do.” Her voice was calm and steady. 

“Good,” he said, smiling. “Are you ready for your reward?” She nodded and he kissed her deeply, passionately, and lovingly. 

Snaking his hand down to the apex of her thighs, Toby let out a chuckle; touching her after a spanking would never cease to fill him with joy and surprise. 

“I love you so much. So calm, centered, and well behaved. So wet and ready for me. You are the tastiest treat a man could ask for.” He kissed her briefly.

CJ could only sigh in relief as he began to run his fingers gently up and down her smooth, delicious folds. She began to moan as he dipped his fingers into her heat, and clutched onto his cotton t-shirt for dear life. 

“Remember, you are **not** to come until I’ve expressly given you permission, Claudia. Do you understand?” His fingers began to massage her pussy deliciously, torturously rubbing with the right amount of pressure, three pads of his fingers circling her clit and making it difficult for her to acknowledge his commands. 

Spreading her legs further, CJ nodded and let out a whine as Toby continued his exploration of her sopping wet cunt. 

It continued that way for what felt like forever: Toby bringing CJ to the very edge of orgasm and then stopping. Alternating between circling her clit, rubbing her g-spot, and twisting his fingers in and out of her, CJ felt her body begin to come apart. He knew to stop when her legs would begin to shake, or she would push down on her heels to draw away from him, her cries getting louder. Sometimes she would clamp her legs shut. Each time she got close, he would cup her pussy and kiss her lips, holding her and rocking her to help her come down before he would begin his pleasure torture all over again. 

CJ’s breathing was deep and meditative, brought to an out of body state where she could see herself in Toby’s arms: her pussy a swollen, sloppy, redolent mess, as she clung onto her husband for dear life. Her legs were trembling with anticipation, her pussy kept seeping wetness, empty and aching for release. Her chest had become flushed and her nipples were hard and desperate. 

“Please,” she mewled in desperation, as his fingers passed against her clit, which had become engorged and rock hard, “can I come?” Her eyes pleaded with him. 

“Lie down on your back and spread your legs.” He ordered her. 

He’d never seen her move faster, and laughed to himself at how much he loved to see his wife this desperate. CJ was anything but desperate woman outside of the bedroom, and for that he loved her more than the English language would allow him to explain, but here was different...He couldn’t wait to sink inside her; this would not last very long for either of them. 

When Toby was undressed, he lined his cock up with her entrance. It was so, so warm, and unbelievably swollen, a special place reserved for him and him only. CJ let out a shout as he entered her, her fingernails digging into his back. He fit inside her like a glove, her cunt so open and ready to accept him.

“Oh. _ God _ , Toby. _ Please _ . I— _ don’t move. _” she sobbed as she clutched his shoulders, panting. Her eyes were filled with a combination of disbelief, wonder, and impatience. Her upper lip curled as she tried to grapple with the immense pleasure of being filled by him. 

Toby held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “CJ. No talking. If you continue to talk you’ll get another spanking and we’ll go right back to the beginning. Is that what you want? This is not a time for you to make decisions. You will take the pleasure and the pain I am giving you, and not only will you accept it, you will _ welcome _ it. Do. You. Understand?” 

“Yes. Yes, Toby. _ Please _,” she begged. 

He began to move slowly, his hips leading his cock to slide in and out of her gently. Doing any more than that would cause them both to come sooner than he wanted them to. Her legs wrapped around his, joining them even closer together. They kissed sloppily, hungrily, and passionately as they rocked together slowly. 

Toby had been hard since he had first laid his hands on his wife’s ass; he was ready to come, and he urged CJ to do so while increasing the depth and intensity of his strokes. “Sweetheart, are you ready to come for me?” he asked her gently, sweetly, his hands cradling her head. 

CJ’s hands scrambled for purchase along Toby’s back, shoulders, and arms, her body desperate for release as the base of his cock stroked her clitoris with every pass. She released her feet from around his calves and used them to meet Toby thrust for thrust. “Come inside me, Toby. Fill me with your come; I want it so badly. _ Please._ Can I come?” 

“Why do you think you deserve to come?” He implored, continuing to torture here.

“Because,” she gasped, a pleading look appearing on her face. “Because your cock feels so good. Because I love you. Because I was so good and quiet. Because it’s all I can think about. I..._” _she squealed, beseeching him. 

“Very well, my love. Come. Come on me. Come for me,” he encouraged her, lovingly. 

Squeezing her cunt around her husband’s cock, CJ found herself caught in a hard, blissful orgasm, expressing her release in a string of low moans and hums, her body vibrating. Toby could only helplessly follow as she milked him, coming inside her in long streams, his pulsing cock helping her to finish out her orgasm strong. Together they felt like one being. 

Toby pulled CJ against him as he rolled off her. They lay panting in the dim light of their bedroom, her arms wrapped around him, her head against his chest. Looking up at him, her eyes were filled with love and gratitude. 

“I love you, Toby. Thank you for knowing exactly what I need.” 

He kissed her slowly, lovingly. “Always. I love you. Let’s go to sleep.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to my amazing beta and friend, cantbebovvered. ILY Girl.


End file.
